With the development of sciences and technologies, intelligent terminals are provided with more and more functions. For example, mobile phones have turned from conventional GSM and TDMA digital mobile phones into intelligent phones that have capabilities of processing multimedia resources and providing various kinds of information services such as network browsing, telephone conference, electronic commerce, etc., which, however, is also accompanied by increasing varieties of malicious code attacks to the mobile phones and increasingly serious personal data security issues. Intelligent mobile phone users suffer deeply from more and more mobile phone viruses.